Why Do You Call Him Luna?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: High School AU, good luck guessing why she calls Robbie Luna before the end.
1. Chapter 1

It seems like forever since I reblogged a hint hint nudge nudge comment about there being a lack of QuakeRider High School/Collage AUs. I normally do fantasy based AUs but this idea came to me and so here we are...you're welcome question mark? Have fun trying to guess why Daisy calls Robbie Luna, among other things, and yes Gabe's last name is a part of it but not the in story reason.

 **WarNinGs** : High School AU, Will contain Slash in later chapters, Spanish now and then.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Her whole life, she thought she wasn't wanted, that she didn't belong, that every family that took her in didn't want her to stay, didn't care. But all that time, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting her, looking after her. That's what she took away from the story-not the family she'll never have, but the one she's always had. Here I am, telling her something that could destroy her faith in humanity, and somehow she manages to repair a little piece of mine. The world is full of evil and lies and pain and death, and you can't hide from it-you can only face it. The question is, when you do, how do you respond? Who do you become?_ "

This whole damn scene gets me every time, I would follow Coulson barefoot into Hell who else?

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

"Luna?" Daisy said frowning when she caught sight of her often seeming exasperated and/or bemused friend. The Hispanic in question had his head bowed looking at something she assumed was a phone, another man's arm casually slung over his leather clad shoulders now that school was over. The other man was the second cutest Hispanic in school, in her opinion, and was often found palling around with the first, still her opinion. Joey had moved here roughly a year ago and Daisy had met him soon after he had walked in the door. The sweet young man was lost on his first day and had the good fortune of bumping into her, literally, and being adorable while saying sorry. Knowing how being new felt she had been happy to help, making sure he met her friends at lunch, since she finally had some in this school. Robbie had been reading some car magazine and had not even looked up when Daisy dropped her book bag down beside him, it was routine by that point. Joey asking if he could borrow the pretty picture book as far as Daisy was concerned drew Robbie's often stoic attention. Studying the new guy for a moment Daisy frowned when he looked nervous before Robbie gave him a slight smile and slid the magazine to him inviting him to join them. Joey's boyfriend, a bit of a surprise, had given Robbie a warning frown when Joey first introduced them a few weeks later since he was still going to their rival school. Relaxing only when Joey explained Robbie was the classic car guy who had been supper nice to him, and she had added he was straight. The arched brow Robbie had given her for bringing that up had been adorable and Joey's man decided the two hottest Hispanic males in her school could hang.

"Luna?" Daisy called out louder this time since she was sure the boys were just talking shop and so nothing supper important.

Robbie turned to look over his shoulder use to hearing her calling him like that, nodding at her to come on over. "Surprised you didn't head home already, none of your friends have club meetings today."

"Nope, but I need your help," Daisy may be a bit anti-school spirit and all but she did have friends all around since she was honest and rather easy going, Robbie arched a brow in his of course you do sort of way, and if he didn't happen to look cute with a bit of a smug expression on his face she'd deck when he did that. "Need help with that English thing, you busy tonight?"

Robbie crossed his arms as Joey pocketed his phone, "And if I'm not?"

Daisy smirked, they often playfully challenged each other like that, if it was anyone outside her circle she did not take as kindly to it. Growing up in the system gave you issues, that simple, but Robbie was too honest to not come to trust, he got her and she adored him for that. "P. C. Just got a new Mexican cookbook thanks to me, and you know he values you opinion being Mexican and all."

"It is amazing how racist white people can sound just trying to bribe you with food," Joey teased knowing Daisy was just blunt and never meant anything by it.

"Hey! I'm only half white so there," Daisy stuck out her tongue getting a laugh from Joey and a smirk from Robbie, as if she would pass up on being friends with these two adorable dorks because they came in permatan, as if.

"She has you there," Robbie agreed nodding at Daisy, the spitfire was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen and never once used it to selfishly get what she wanted from good men. A few shallow ass holes had been toyed with but that didn't count, they wouldn't know how to treat a women if their lives depended on it.

"Oh just kiss already _gawd_ ," Joey cooed in a classic gay stereotype voice, getting a chuckle from Daisy and a grinning eye roll from Robbie.

"Sassy gay friend be tripping today, go home you're drunk," Chuckling Daisy lightly smacked Robbie's chest, his soft shirt distracting her for a moment. "Answer please?"

Robbie sighed in exaggerated exasperation, Daisy may come off as demanding but she was one of the most selfless people he knew. "Let me check in with Gabe and we'll see?" Pulling out his phone he hit speed dial and was quite for a moment, "Yo you need me? Daisy needs help speaking English now too." A smack to the arm earned Daisy an innocent smile. "Sure she can come over, yeah, later. Oral reports tomorrow."

"And you're fine letting a girl come over?" The fact Robbie was protective of Gabe was no secret, everyone knew you hurt Gabe and Robbie beat your ass. Joey thought it was sweet, even if Robbie went a little too far now and then it was always from a place of love.

"Janette's little sister, yeah," Janette let her sister get away with about as much as he did Gabe.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense then," Joey agreed nodding, everyone knew Janette was a bit of a female Robbie when it came to her little sister.

Daisy nodded, she had only met Janette a few times but she knew the stories same as everyone else, "Great so it's settled then let's get going huh?"

"One sec Dai?" Joey protested as he slipped his arm around Robbie's shoulders so she could not pull him away. "Lincoln wanted to make sure you were coming with everyone on Friday, you are right? Oh _please_ say you are?"

Robbie sighed, it was hard to say no to those puppy dog eyes, "If I say yes will you stop with the eyes?"

"Don't I always?" Joey cooed, he knew the fastest way to get Robbie to say yes was the eyes, they almost never failed, almost.

"Fine, but if I get bored I'm out," Robbie had never been one for big gatherings, he like people but not necessarily attention. He was making a name for himself as a mechanic and racer and that was enough fame for him.

"No problem we'll all be around so that shouldn't be a problem, he's all yours now girl!" Joey teased gently shoving Robbie towards Daisy, waving as he jogged off.

Robbie mockingly hissed at his fellow Hispanic before straightening his open jacket, "Sometimes I wonder about that guy."

"I wonder about you men all the time, come on before someone else we like tries to snatch you away from me." Ignoring Robbie's cry of hey she hooked his arm and pulled him along beside her, this being nothing new.

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

"Hey Lola," Robbie greeted the red and white classic Lucy was parked next to, a lady worthy of respect to be sure.

"You know cars can't talk right?" Daisy drawled, both Robbie and Phil talked to their cars like people, at least her computer and phone could understand her and talk back.

"You just don't know how to listen is all," Robbie retorted as he walked past the pair of classic beauties, sometimes he wondered how they got along so well when she didn't speak car.

"You mean without my ears, because that is how sane people hear things," Daisy continued as she entered the house, she loved the guy but sometimes he made zero sense to her.

"Too much time staring at glowing screens Chica," Robbie shook his head with exaggerated remorse, catching a small pillow snatched off the couch and flung at him.

"He has a point, hello Robbie," Malinda greeted with a nod and slight smile, the young Hispanic had become a welcomed guest along with the rest of Daisy's friends.

"May," Robbie greeted with a nod, he liked the Chinese women because she could kick ass and did not talk too much unless making a point.

"Phil is in the kitchen, I need to run out and get a few things," Malinda nodded back the way she had come before walking past the pair of teenagers.

"Nice to know few things never change around here," Robbie commented as he headed for the kitchen, he knew his way around. "Yo Coulson."

"Robbie, hola. Ven aqui y dime si esto es lo suficienmentemente picante?" Coulson called waving the young man forward, he needed a second opinion.

Robbie gave Daisy a little shrug before walking up to the older male as summoned, Phil sometimes gave him absent orders when busy, did it to everyone. Giving the tasting spoon a sniff he frowned slightly before tasting the sauce. "No esta mal, perso si un poco."

Phil sighed softly, "Well almost is better then last time." Adding a bit more spice he nodded to himself, he had to remember most of these books were written with Americans in mind and most of them did not like things as hot as those who invented the dish.

Daisy smiled at the cute domestic scene, Phil had taken to Robbie pretty quickly, and that was before he had seen Lucy. Malinda was a bit slower to warm to people, and Robbie had a defensive streak a mile wide when he felt like it, but they had made nice a while ago. Robbie was a prefect, snarky, gentlemen towards her so he was welcomed at home, it was that simple. "Sometimes I think you adopted the wrong kid."

"Tio would have something to say about that," Robbie reminded the spitfire as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Daisy frowned slightly, Eli had taken care of his sister's kids since she and her husband had died, going into prison not long after Gabe and Robbie's accident. Phil had been key in keeping Robbie in school otherwise he would have dropped out this year. The guy had a big heart and while he vetted those he let close to his family he did not hesitate to try and help who he could. She was still thankful she had met Robbie before his life became insane so she was there to help, he was so damn stubborn. Pushing others away, not saying a word when he was in pain or needed help unless you forced him to, even now and it drove her insane sometimes. "He just didn't want to fight you for Lucy."

"Harsh," Robbie chided turning to face her she knew him better then most. "Going to go see what I can do to help her with her English while you finish up."

Phil nodded, Robbie was allowed in Daisy's room, "Sure, I'll call you when it's ready, good luck son."

"I hope I won't need it but thanks," Robbie smirked a little before walking up to Daisy, "coming?"

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

Daisy frowned watching Robbie scan her notes, making notes here and there in red, jacket resting on the back of her computer chair. Charcoal tee faded and supper soft, she swore his shirts were either brand new or broken in super soft with no in between. Reminding herself she should be doing something besides studying his face to see when brows furled together more so she knew she had screwed something up before his hand even moved she frowned. Robbie was aware she was watching him, he watched her back it was nothing new. They got along so well because they clicked, some people just did and some people never did, it was one of Life's little mysteries. "I write a blog you'd think I'd have a handle on English right?"

Robbie nodded, not looking up as he continued reading, when Daisy was in a hurry or caught up in her work her handwriting suffered. "Classic English is not the same as modern, and if this assignment was on Internet Speak you'd ace it."

"Yeah then you'd be the one who needed to study," Daisy teased with a cheeky grin. Robbie could fluently speak two languages so it made sense he did better in English then she did, at least it did to her. She knew a few dismissed him as stupid because he was quite, and preferred giving someone a questioning look when they said something in a way he felt was just to make them sound smarter then they were. Like May he did not take shit from people, even if he took less now that it was just him and Gabe at home.

Robbie looked up and stuck out his tongue before going back to work, "Como si necesitara hablar con Meme para trabajar en autos."

Daisy frowned, taking a second to translate in her head since she got meme and cars out of that. "Well I don't need this kind of English to blog, British English maybe sure, but not this old school shit."

"I'm telling Simmons you said that," Robbie informed his friend frowning at her scribbled mess, no clue what she had been trying to write there.

"Aw come on don't be like that, please?" Daisy knew he was likely kidding but Jemma would chide her for dismissing any form a literature that was not Twitter or YouTube comment based. Robbie glanced at her and she sighed, "Joey's the one that puppy dog eyed you this time not me, and Gabe was the one that told us all to do it remember? Besides it feels like _forever_ since we all got to hang." Robbie was not supper social, even though he was really sweet under all that stoic silence he projected.

Robbie glanced at Daisy, brow arched, sighing he shook his head, "Fine just stop nagging me and tell what this mess is suppose to say?"

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

Malinda smiled shaking her head, Daisy and Robbie had their heads together going over some report or other. Daisy playfully shoving him away and onto her stack of pillows getting a laugh, it was nice to see them both so happy. Clearing her throat she smirked a little when they both jerked, "Dinner is ready children."

"Thanks, we'll be down in a minute," Daisy pushed the mass of papers away, food sounded good.

"mm hm," Malinda hummed knowingly as she left the open doorway, they would be along shortly.

"You have to spend the night, I need you!" Daisy pleaded placing her hands over Robbie's closest, frowning when he blinked at her. Biting her lip she really did need to watch her phrasing sometimes. Thankfully her friends just gave her a funny look to let her know she had said something off with a good humored jibe half the time, they never really got offended or took it the wrong way.

Robbie shook his head at the lip biting, Daisy just blurted things out she never meant anything by it, "Sure, I guess, if your folks don't mind."

"You do remember they _adore_ you right? Come on food or P.C. will start worrying," Daisy knew Phil cared but he could be smothering when he felt like it, which was rare at least. Robbie nodded and followed Daisy out of her room.

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

"Of course you can stay the night, any of her close friends can," Phil assured the young man with a smile, Daisy's few close friends were basically family by this point. While rough around the edges Robbie was a good kid, a good kid that was trying to do too much all alone.

Malinda nodded, it was an established fact but there was no harm in checking each time, "It would not do well for either of you to do poorly in your studies."

Daisy sighed, her kind of activism really did not require math skills that advanced but learning more about language could be useful. She had never really thought about how different Spanish was in different countries before befriending Robbie and Elena, and that was not counting slang terms. Most of her readers were American so knowing British English was nice but not necessary unless replying to comments, and she had Jemma to help her translate there. She had been debating doing an official Mexican version of her blog but felt bad about adding that to Robbie's plate. He was already working too hard to support Gabe and she did not want to cut into his free time, unless it was to make sure he chilled out with friends. What kind of friend would she be otherwise? "Told you so, this is really good."

Phil smiled, Daisy did like trying new things and seeing she at least ate well was important, he could only do so much for her. Growing up alone had been hard, he never wanted her to feel that way again, she was a vibrant ray of sunshine that brighten every life she touched, "Glad you like it. Robbie your thoughts?"

"Mom use to make this, it is almost as good," Robbie had never wanted to trade dead parents for living ones but the Coulsons were good people. They never made him feel judged or unwelcome, well not once they were sure he was not just a horny teenage male out to hit it and quit it with their daughter. He could hardly blame them for being protective, Daisy had a big heart and shared it too easily really. Seeing Phil beam with pride with a hint of sadness in his eyes he smiled to let him know it was all right, his parents would have been grateful for all of Phil's help if they were still around.

"I'll pack some up for you to take home then, do you need to call Gabe after dinner?" Coulson rather liked the younger Reyes boy as well, more outgoing then Robbie but just as caring.

"He's over at Janette's so he's just fine but yeah, just in case something came up," Janette was one of the few people trusted with Gabe over night, it was nice having her around.

Phil nodded, he knew all about Janette though he did not know her or her little sister well, "You know where the phones are."

"Oh yeah before I forget we are all going out Friday, big game and all that, so I'll be home late," Daisy rarely stayed out late unless it was with the group of friends.

Phil frowned slightly for a moment before relaxing, Robbie and Mack could handle a few drunk fans no problem, and the girls all knew how to defend themselves thanks to Malinda, at least the basics. "Have fun, and be nice to the cheerleaders."

"Hey I am always nice to them when they are nice to me," Daisy protested pouting a little, she was a mixed race foster brat not exactly social elite. As if she wanted to be, Robbie would not give those girls the time of day and she valued him too much to trade him for an adoring school. High school fans lost interest in you after four years or so, real friends could be a life time deal, much better investment.

Robbie scoffed, "Kara would not agree with you.

"Yeah, well, Kara shouldn't have called you and Joey every raciest word she could think of before going into the gay ones, bitch." Daisy teased her friends now and then about being what they were, and they did the same. Good humored teasing was never meant to hurt, she loved her unique friend base even when they confused the Hell out of her.

Robbie smirked, "She sure did turn an interesting shade of red though."

"Yep, and Piper was nice enough to film it, viral can be a beautiful thing." Daisy had made sure the former untouchable Queen Bee got knocked down a few pegs. Most people liked Joey, gay or not, and Robbie was indifferent towards most but not cruel so he was not minded much either. Kara was still well liked but she was rich so shocker there, oh well you couldn't open everyone's eyes no mater what you did.

Malinda smirked, Piper was a good girl a bit shy around her but still a good girl. "You didn't throw a punch and I am still very proud of you."

"Well I didn't learn to throw a punch so I could whenever, just so I could when I needed to." Daisy reminded her mother proudly, she had learned her lessons well.

Malinda smiled at her daughter, a mix of Chinese and Caucasian as if she really was theirs by blood, "Pity not everyone learns that lesson."

"At least most do," Phil chimed in, proud Daisy controlled herself even when few would blame her for taking a swing. Getting to his feet he head for the fridge, "Who wants flan?"

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

Well that is the end for now, hope you all liked it so far. Chapter 2 will mostly be covering the big get together so you will be get Mack and Elena's back stories and well as Fitz and Simmons, at least the basics to be fleshed out as we go. Also Joey/Lincoln will be an actual thing not just a background mentioned thing. I noticed this shows up in a few fics but it was also just mentioned, we will not be doing that here. I write a ton of Slash/Yaoi/Shounen-Ai in other fandoms so it is nothing new to me really. Not planing on making it a huge in your face thing since they go to different schools, but when together they shall have moments I tell you moments!

 ** _Who do you become?_ _En quien to convierties?_**

Spanish translations to save time Googleing.

Robbie, hello. Come here and tell me if this is spicy enough?

Not bad, but yeah a little

Like I need to speak Meme to work on cars


	2. Chapter 2

Debated ending this chapter right before the Game and having that be chapter 3 but scrapped that and settled on a nice long chapter 2. Seeing as Fierysky's reaction to this fic almost made me leave the QuakeRider fandom updating it took longer then I would have liked. Now that it is done I am feeling a bit better, less bitter about the whole mess. Feel to message her if you disagree with her feelings that I have gay bashed Joey in this, not kidding that was one of the reasons we got in a fight over this fic.

 **WarNinGs** : FitzSimmons and MackElena/YoYoMack introduced, Joey/Lincoln gets some screen time as more then exposition, more racial remarks/tension.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Magnetic everything about you  
You really got me, now_

 _You took to me so well  
Hypnotic taking over me  
Make me feel like someone else  
You got me talking in my sleep  
I don't wanna come back down  
I don't wanna touch the ground  
Pacific Ocean, dug so deep  
Hypnotic taking over me..._"

From 'Hypnotic' by Zella Day for those few who have never heard this somewhere, there has to be few of you out there right?

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Daisy pulled her covers tighter, freezing when she head paper crinkling, why was she tucked in and still had papers on her bed? Opening her eyes she blinked getting her answer immediately, if not adding a few new questions to her list. Robbie was sleeping peacefully across from her, a small stack of papers under his right hand, left arm half under his pillow and cheek. Since her bed was huge the stack was mostly still in order, a few pages had gone with his hand when it had shifted, a pen had settled between them. Soft gray shirt contrasted with the sky blue covers like a storm cloud and she was fine with that, Robbie could be moody but she still enjoyed his company most of the time. Watching him sleep she considered the fact that he had covered her when she fallen asleep on him, not surprising since studying was boring even with his sarcasm. Not only that but he had kept working while staying at her side, he knew where the guestroom was. That really was just so him, just doing something considerate and not thinking twice about it, never looking for acknowledgment or gratitude.

It was one of the reasons why if either of her parents walked in they would not start screaming. They knew Robbie, knew he was not that kind of guy, if he was he would not be welcomed at all. Reaching out she laid her hand over his still left one, fingers curling when his did. Smiling she gently squeezed wanting to remind him she was there for him, whether he was consciously aware of it or not. Feeling his grip tighten with a soft moan she smiled when he raised his head, expressive eyes half veiled by dark lashes. "You didn't have to work that hard?"

"Considering it is due today yeah, I did," Robbie reminded his equally dark-eyed friend, he did not need as much sleep as she did.

"What have I said about using logic first thing?" Daisy chided, she had meant school day but this worked too.

Robbie pushed himself up before stretching, "You always hate it when I'm right logic or not."

Daisy frowned sitting up as well, "You're only right if it's done."

"You just need to rewrite it in homeroom and you're good," Robbie assured her as he got to his feet. Snagging his sneakers from the floor he turned, "Meet you down stairs."

Daisy waved as an answer, he would be showered and changed before she was since he was used to being busy. Leaving the papers on her bed she moved to her drawers, since they would be going to the game she was not going for semi-dressy. Rooting in her drawers she paused, she had spent the night sharing a bed with Robbie and he had not batted an eye. Frowning she set her chosen top on her dresser, was that some boy vs girl thing? Sure she had been under the covers and he hadn't but did that mater really? Was she being silly? Setting down a pair of jeans she considered that. It had been roughly a year since Robbie had entered her life as more then a guy she saw around school and was only vaguely aware of. In that time he had seen his uncle imprisoned, had survived a near fatal drive by and car crash, taken on caring for Gabe who had been crippled, and almost dropped out. With all that waking up in a bed after falling asleep working on an English assignment for your best friend of the opposite sex was a silly thing to freak over. After all it had been perfectly innocent, and she had not freaked either. Sighing softly she decided to stop stressing over it just then, Robbie had been right about needing to rewrite her assignment. Heading for the shower Robbie would not be using she smiled a little, he was cute sleeping at any rate.

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

"It is good you are spending some time with Daisy's friends, Gabe will start to worry if you do nothing but work and go to school." Malinda reminded the young man with a sympathetic smile as she handed him a large cup of coffee. She had used work to hide from pain herself more then once, and she saw much of herself in Robbie. He was not her son but he was a good friend to her daughter, she wanted to try and keep him from making some of her own mistakes.

Robbie accepted the mug with a slight nod and smile, May was welcoming host as long as you had manners. "Joey really wanted me to go," He sipped his coffee allowing it to finish waking him up, "don't really care about sports."

Malinda nodded, "Football is not much to my liking either." Turning when Daisy entered the kitchen she smiled at her little girl, "Sleep in?"

Daisy frowned at her mother sitting down, picking up the syrup to pour over her pancakes, "School bad."

Malinda smirked as Daisy started on her pancakes, some days it still felt that way, "Well it is Friday."

Daisy mumbled a yeah at that, looking up when Robbie held a steaming mug under her nose. Taking it in her hands she smiled, "Marry me."

"Not before school young lady," Coulson chided, grinning at Daisy's pout and Robbie's titled head. "School is very important."

Daisy sighed before sipping her coffee, smiling when she tasted the caramel, "Fine, marry me after school?"

"Wouldn't we miss the game?" Robbie raised an eyebrow when Daisy blinked at hi confused, "Joey did make me promise to come, you want to break his heart?"

"Again with the logic Reyes," Daisy countered with a smirk, damn that sexy eyebrow raise as if that dark stare was not enough first thing.

"Not first thing anymore," Robbie reminded her in his defense, first thing ended with coffee or the end of home room.

Daisy huffed, ignoring his half smirk she finished her breakfast, it would not do to be late when she had work to do. Setting her dishes in the sink she hugged her mother then her father, "I'll call if we run a little late."

"I know you will honey, Robbie see you soon I hope," Coulson did not have to add drive safe, that car crash had not been Robbie's fault. He might race but never with another in Lucy, there was a reason he had never gotten a ticket.

Robbie nodded, "No doubt, thanks May."

Malinda smiled, she did not drink coffee but she knew a thing or two about brewing it, "My pleasure."

Coulson grinned when Daisy hooked Robbie's arm and dragged him away muttering about how annoying the cheerleaders would be today. "Should we be worried?"

"You like him, I don't dislike him anymore so no. She has to grow up Phil," Malinda handed Phil a mug as she kissed his cheek. "Besides then Lola gets a sister and Daisy gets a man we can trust, everybody wins."

Phil nodded with a grin, "Right as usual."

Malinda grinned back before kissing her husband, not minding the taste of coffee on his lips, "Good to hear you never forgot."

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Daisy groaned as she slumped down the tree trunk to sit next to Robbie, "Long day?"

"mm hm," Daisy murmured feeling better now that she was close to a friend and was free to talk. "Kara is being such a cunt I wish I could open a fault line under her over priced shoes and let Hell claim her early."

Robbie arched a brow, "Interesting, sadly killing is highly frowned upon in all fifty states,"

Daisy sighed leaning back, "It isn't up to us to decide who dies but I can still dream." Putting the fear of death into that preppy little slut would be fine too.

"Don't look to me to chide you, I'd bust her teeth in if the fight was a fair one," Robbie had not liked the girl before she went after Joey and himself, as if being of Mexican decent or gay was something to be ashamed of. Joey was one of the most selfless people he had ever met, almost a male version of Daisy really.

"Oh I know you would, even if you broke your hand doing it. It will be awesome to finally be done with her, at least most people here are decent." Daisy did not hate the school just some of the people here. It was such a pleasant day she was not sure she could hate the school today even if she normally did.

Robbie nodded as he titled his head back, the sun felt good even if it was partially hidden by leaves, "Only going to miss hanging with you at lunch."

Daisy glanced at Robbie, watching the shifting shadows of leaves play over his face for a moment, if she was quite too long she would worry him and that serene expression would be gone. "That's only because the other's have second lunch this year, which bites." Robbie smirked slightly at that and Daisy grinned, anytime she could make even the corner of his lips curve upward she counted it as a win. He didn't say anything but that was nothing new, comfortable silence was nice sometimes. "Gabe cool with not coming?"

"Yeah, he thanks you for dragging me along, he assumed it was you since it normally is," Robbie titled his head so if he opened his eyes he would be able to see her clearly.

Daisy scoffed but she was normally the one that forced Robbie to spend time with the human race, or at least part of it he was not friends with or was related to. "Well _someone_ has to make you socialize, and it can be very hard to say no to me."

"Only because you won't shut up until I say yes," Robbie smirked when that got a huff, opening his eyes he chuckled at the pout. "You have wonderful lungs Chica."

"If you didn't say stupid shit you wouldn't have to kiss up so much," Daisy reminded her friend frowning at him. He was teasing and they both knew it, she knew what his voice sounded like when he aimed to cut and cut deep.

"Stating facts is not kissing up, too much time reading that chat speak is warping your mind." Robbie did not care for wasting his time with opinionated voices screaming for attention, even if he could not hear them.

Daisy frowned as she considered that, she spent less time online now that she had more rl friends like Robbie around. Sure she kept up with the news and what protests were going on because someone had to try and fix the mess the world had become. Playing with her phone was a great way to sneak peaks without being noticed as often, Robbie tended to ignore people on phones. "I start going on about shoes then you can bitch."

"Or walk away until you snap out of it, whatever it would be," Robbie grimaced shaking his head, he enjoyed spending time with Daisy because she did not obsess over shoes, clothes, make up, any of that crap shoved on girls too many embraced willing. She made sure she looked nice when she went out but that was fine, there was nothing wrong with not wanting to look like a total slob in public.

Daisy rolled her eyes, Robbie was not the male friend she went to when she wanted fashion advice. His look was casual but he worked it, it made him seem approachable which he was really. The guy was quite, and could be surprisingly shy, but he was not a jerk unless you were one first. "I'll go with sick or food poisoning."

Robbie frowned as he pondered that, those would be the two logical reasons beyond someone soon to be in traction had slipped Daisy something, "Fair enough."

Daisy smirked amused, it was usually pretty fun bantering with Robbie, opening her mouth to continue she frowned when the bell rang. "Stupid government provided babysitting." Looking up when Robbie held out a hand she took it, accepting his help up before dusting her pants off just in case. Satisfied she had no grass stuck to her ass she followed Robbie back inside, the day was half over and soon enough she would be free and with her friends. What was better than that?

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Daisy waited at the base of the front stairs for Robbie since her last class was closer to the front doors then his was. She could have walked right over to Lucy but she would rather wait for him, she didn't have a key. Standing next to a guy's car was a bit of a message she was not sure she wanted to send, not yet. They were not dating and besides the occasional rumor otherwise everyone knew it, she had close friends that was no crime. She caught sight of Robbie wearing his favorite jacket now that school was over, they guy could wear it in LA summers and not die she had no clue how. It had be some freaky mind trick or something, like those people who never seemed to feel cold had to be the opposite out there right? He was on his phone so she knew it had to be Gabe or his boss, and since he was half smirking she sided with Gabe. Joey coming up to Robbie caught her attention but not his, Joey was pretty good at being sneaky too. When the more out going of the Hispanic pair jumped Robbie with a laugh she giggled, Robbie catching his balance before glaring with no heat at the other male. Joey just grinned and hugged his friend's shoulders as if a glare meant I love you, which that heatless one did kinda. Joey let Robbie go, ignoring him as he pocketed his phone, waving at her instead. Waving back Daisy grinned as they got within easy hearing distance. "So lucky Robbie is part cat."

"And forgiving, so very forgiving," Joey grinned when Robbie rolled his eyes, "such a saint."

"Not dead yet," Robbie reminded his grinning friend before turning his attention to Daisy, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Daisy shrugged, it was no big deal, "My last class is closer to the door and it's a nice day out so why not?"

"I thought straight guys liked it when pretty straight girls waited for them?" Joey teased, they were so cute and yet nothing, maybe a few more hints and it would finally down on them.

Daisy crossed her arms, "Bi, and Robbie hates putting people he likes out silly boi."

Joey nodded grinning wider, "Maybe if you had a girlfriend I would stop forgetting that."

"Introduce me to a nice girl who won't get jealous of me hanging with this lug and maybe I will." Daisy slug her arm around Robbie's shoulders, not for the first time grateful he was not much taller then she was. Joey really wasn't either but he was happy and she wasn't looking to date him in the future, unless he needed a bread for something.

Robbie glanced down at Daisy, "Sorry about..."

"Ah, ah, not on you," Daisy cut her friend off with a finger to his lips, ignoring his blink. "She was a bitch to you so I dropped her ass, you are no more a threat to a girlfriend then Joey. I have no time for anyone hating on an another because they aren't waving the same flag."

"Personally mine has the most colors, but yours are both nice too," Joey winked, amused Daisy had not moved her finger yet. Robbie had been a little surprised when Daisy had shown up with a ladyfriend but he would have been just as surprised if she had shown up with a strange man on her arm. He didn't mind Joey being physically affectionate with him either, at least not once they became close friends. Someone along the way had made sure that nasty predatory gay stereotype had not gotten stuck in his head, it would have hurt to have Robbie flinch from him.

Robbie sighed softly used to the pair teasing each other about not being straight, he tuned most of it out since unless they wanted him to come to a march or something it had little to do with him personally. He was straight, they weren't it was just a fact and nothing to get hung up on. Opening his mouth he gently bit down on Daisy's finger, watching her blink since she had clearly forgotten she had silence him with it. Letting her finger go he frowned at her, "At least you hand was clean this time."

"It was just ketchup, and you drooled on me," Daisy protested as she bent down to dry her finger on the hem of her shirt. She could feel her face flush slightly, how did a guy who worked on cars and other typical guy things have such soft lips? In a way it fit, he looked hard and cold on the outside but you got close you could feel how welcoming warm and soft he was. She was pretty sure she had seen him at his worst, or as much as he would allow someone beyond Gabe to see, and it was not that scary.

"Well lips are very sensitive Daisy, and you have those built in claws we have to watch out for," Joey knew Daisy was blushing and he was enjoying it. She had already let it slip she liked Robbie, she had not tried so hard to help him just because he was a decent guy in trouble. Robbie liked Daisy but Joey was not sure how much, the guy could be hard to read even when he liked you.

Robbie frowned when Daisy did not look up, "Did I hurt you?"

"No silly," Daisy held up her finger for him to see, he had not even dented the skin with his teeth, "Now stop worrying, honestly you are super careful."

"You love it and you know it," Joey teased. "Robbie could I ask you for a little favor?"

"Depends, what?" Robbie was curious now, the sibling like bickering was normal between the pair so he was not concerned by it.

"Can I bum a ride? Linc is held up and is running late," Joey knew Robbie did not just give out rides but they were pretty close.

Robbie shrugged, "She likes you."

Joey smiled touched and amused, a year ago no one but Gabe was allowed a ride in Lucy, "Eres el mejor."

"De nada," Robbie dismissed with a good humored shake of his head.

Daisy smiled, it was good seeing Robbie had lightened up after coming back from death. It was not that strange to change after a near death experience, but changing so most people hardly noticed was a trick. If she had not known him before she would not have noticed his lowered walls, the masses still kept at arms length. It had been a difficult year but she had tried hard to be there for him and he had allowed her in, she was the closest to him after Gabe. Joey had to be third, the rest of her friends were slowly wearing him down, finding places in his walls were they fit comfortably. "Has Lincoln been accepted into every school he's applied to, or do I get to tease him about not being perfect this time?"

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Daisy frowned as she stood in line, "I should pay I'll eat most of it."

Robbie shook his head, she was right about eating most of it she had a great metabolism to go with her lungs, "You paid last time, you're rules."

Crossing her arms Daisy huffed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, "How do you even...never mind your memory is freaky I yield."

Robbie nodded letting it go, Daisy hated begin treated like a helpless girl unless she was sick, "It wasn't _that_ long ago."

Daisy frowned as she tried to remember the last thing they had done together, they all kind of blurred sometimes so she was not always sure of the order. Right it had been the last Star Wars movie, they both loved sci-fi so it was an easy choice. It had cost more then the game food would so she relaxed, after all she did not have bills and gas to worry about, even if Coulson and Malinda had helped while the brother's had been stuck in hospitals beds. Glancing at Robbie she bit her lip, he had been shot multiple times and almost died and stayed that way. Gone from this world forever, and just when she would have just started to figure out she had cared about him, "Still strange."

"hm?" Robbie prompted keeping half an eye open for anyone he knew, or knew Daisy did.

"A gentleman in a leather jacket," Daisy answered, sure he could be a jerk sometimes but at his core he was gentle and good nothing to be afraid of. His life was stable now, his boss was great, and Daisy did not want to mess anything up for him. The guy had been through too much recently, he did not seem to be in the market for a girlfriend but that could change as graduation neared. He was not going to collage, a two year tech school maybe but no four year stint like she was considering.

Robbie glanced at her and smiled after a moment, "We can't all be loudmouths."

Daisy smirked, "It's a gift."

"It's something alright," Robbie teased back grinning.

Daisy stuck out her tongue before turning to the friendly looking guy selling food, smiling she caught him relax a little. Poor guy, some people were so damn rude, "Hey. 1 large Mountain Dew, diet if you have it, if not it's cool. 1 large Dr. Pepper. A large loaded fries, extra cheese, and two large soft pretzels."

The man nodded, the others getting to work as Robbie pulled out his wallet not surprised Daisy was nice to the staff. Handing over the cash he nodded at the Dew Daisy had wanted. She took the giant plastic cup in her delicate looking hands and he smiled slightly in absent amusement, she really did not look as strong as she was at first glance. She took his allowing him to take the food, taking her pretzel as they moved out of line. "They didn't charge you for the extra cheese."

"I am always nice to servers and not just for freebies, which you well know," Daisy reminded her friend as she dipped a torn piece of soft dough into the cheese before popping it into her mouth.

"You are nice to most people, I knew that before we met," Robbie frowned questioningly when Daisy tore a chunk form his pretzel before dipping it and holding it up for him. His hands were fuller then her own so he smiled with a slight nod before taking it from her, careful of her fingertips.

"You really are sweet aren't you Daisy?"

"Ward," Daisy greeted looking up at the tall man, he annoyed her sometimes but was not a threat to her or Robbie.

Ward smiled at the acknowledgment, glancing at the male with her he nodded, "Reyes." Reyes nodded back but said nothing, typical of him when greeted by someone not a close friend. Since he was not death glaring Ward ignored him, "I'm a bit surprised a few of the others aren't with you."

"Well Joey is with Lincoln, I'm sure they've fond each other by now, the others well...we kind of meet organically." Daisy had made plans to meet there but nowhere special had been decided on in advance.

Ward smirked at that, "You just wander around until you run into each other that it?"

Daisy grinned sheepishly, it did sound a bit silly when said like that, "Pretty much yeah."

"And you are here with Reyes I take it?" Ward glanced at the sorter male, that was also nothing new recently.

Daisy frowned at the slight tone, not sure what it was but did not like it, "And why not we are friends Ward?"

Ward held up his hands in a pacifying gesture, "I didn't mean anything Daisy, I was simply making an observation."

Daisy frowned at the tall man she knew liked her, she liked him but was never sure how much. Something warned her against Ward, not that he had ever done anything. It was just a little voice, like she knew he was a disaster waiting to happen and he would take her down with him no matter how badly he might wish not to. Glancing at Robbie that little voice was not there and had not been for a long time, Robbie had been in a bad place a few times since she had met him. Robbie was watching Ward with his annoyed but calm stare, he had never been impressed with the intense Grant Ward. "It's fine Ward, really, but we should try and fined the others. Lincoln asked Joey to makes sure Robbie was here, you know how much I hate lairs."

Ward frowned slightly but nodded, Daisy hated being lied to claiming she had heard enough growing up. "If I see them I will assure them you are both here and seeking them."

"Thanks Ward," Daisy smiled with genuine gratitude, Ward could be very sweet when not acting a bit too possessive for her liking. They were just friends and she did not need a big strong man to protect her 24/7, even if it was nice to know she had a few to choose from.

Ward smiled relived Daisy was no longer annoyed with him, "Think nothing of it, Reyes."

Robbie narrowed his eyes watching the other's back retreat, something about the taller teen had always unsettled him. His own dark side threatened to tear lose from to time but he kept his temper in check, Daisy would fear his touch if his hands dripped blood. No he knew what he could become if he let himself, for Gabe, for Daisy he could not walk that path. "He never did like me."

Daisy frowned in thought, Robbie was not wrong Ward had never been all that friendly to Robbie who was not that friendly either. "Well you are straight, single, and allowed in my house."

Robbie snorted, "Petty." Ward was jealous of him, as if being Daisy's friend was some monumental feat on his part. She was easy to be kind to since she exuded warmth like most did air.

Shaking her head Daisy wondered once again if Ward would ever take the hint she liked him but not like like, or if Robbie would pick up that she did. Even if he did she doubted it would suddenly hit him while he was annoyed. "He has his moments...now who do you think we'll find first?"

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

"Ah there you are Daisy, and of course Robbie is with you." Jemma greeted with a knowing smile, Robbie was a nice guy but seemed oblivious to Daisy's hints. Still he treated her with respect and chided her when she misbehaved, which she not only needed but actually took to heart.

Fitz grinned as he moved to stand closer to Robbie, he was no longer intimated by him, glancing down at the remaining fries, "I see she's hungry."

Daisy huffed at Fitz, she was allowed to be hungry she was a living breathing human being after all, "That is why one buys food, to eat it."

Simmons grimaced at the bright orange substance, "That is hardly food, that shade does not exist in nature."

Fitz shrugged at his best friend, "True, however it does taste very good."

Simmons shook her head, arms loosely crossing, "Perhaps, I will continue to avoid it nonetheless."

Robbie tore a chunk of what little was left of his pretzel, swiping it in the bright cheese before offering it to Fitz. Fitz blinked at the suddenly appearing food before taking it with a smile, "Thank you." Popping it into his mouth he sighed, "mmm...so good."

Simmons cringed, taking a piece of pretzel Daisy offered, popping it into her mouth, "So have you come across any of the others yet?"

"Ran into Ward but nope, you?" Daisy answered, holding the last chunk of pretzel, wiggling it a few times only to grin when Robbie held out the box for her. Covering it in cheese she grinned, he was so well trained.

"Saw Mack buying some food, he said he would be waiting for us if you two would like to go meet them? I am sure Joey and Lincoln have already been tracked down," Simmons had to admit Elena and Robbie were the best at hunting people down, Daisy coming in third.

Robbie glanced at Daisy before nodding, "Might as well, they did want to see me."

Daisy shook her head, as if Robbie was unlikeable or something, "Made him promise and everything."

Robbie arched a brow at Daisy and Simmons giggled behind her hand, the pair gave each other the most expressive looks, "Well it sounds decided then, shall we?"

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Lincoln frowned slightly, lounging on the fence between the field and everyone else, "You still on that Mack?"

The intimating black man frowned at the shorter and slimmer white man as he crossed his arms, "Why not, I'm right after all?"

Joey shook his head amused by the not fight his boyfriend was having with a friend he never wanted to see truly angry. "Robbie is the most stubborn man I have ever met, I love him but sometimes it is just not worth the effort fighting him."

Elena looked up from what Americans called funnel cake, licking some powered sugar off her graceful fingers. "I like that about him, you know where he stands and that he will not shift easily."

Mack sighed bowing his head, "Babe I am trying to help the guy here, a little assistance would be nice."

Joey rested his chin on Lincoln's shoulder ignoring the game, "Good luck. He is friends with his boss and Robbie is as loyal as he is stubborn."

"Have you tried talking to Canelo about it?" Lincoln had heard Mack's pitch a few times now, and it was a good one. When Mack frowned at him he sighed, "He likes Robbie too right, like us? If you tell him you can offer Robbie better pay in a safer neighborhood wouldn't he want that for him?"

Mack thought that over, fingers curling around his chin, "He should yeah, but he also relies a lot on Robbie's skills so he would need a replacement lined up before he would even consider letting Robbie go. Form a business standpoint anyway, though I can let him know I have a space open anyway."

Elena shook her head, long hair swishing slightly over her leather jacket, "You men make everything so complicated so you can play Mr. Fix it."

Mack smirked as he leaned down and kissed his opinionated lady, "You got a better idea?"

"Yes," Elena answered smugly smirking when they all looked at her waiting, "Gabe, you add him to Canelo and you just might get Robbie to leave."

Lincoln groaned resting the back of his head on the chain-link fence, "wow."

"A knockout and a mad genius, how did I get so damn lucky?" Mack asked pulling Elena to him, she was shorter but he loved her compacted little frame.

"Wonderful karma," Elena teased as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and kissed her man, he was loyal and gentle she had lucked out meeting him as well.

" _Aw_ , so what did I miss?" Daisy asked catching sight of the kissing pair easily, it was hard to miss Mack even in a crowd.

"Just them being sappy," Joey assured Daisy as he raised his head from his boyfriend's shoulder, it would easier to talk that way for the moment.

Lincoln glanced past his boyfriend to Robbie, while both handsome they were easy to tell apart, Robbie had never been as outgoing as Joey. He was friendly simply quite, Lincoln was grateful Joey had him to hangout with. "Hey Robbie, good to see you."

"Yeah it's been a minute," Robbie greeted before sipping his drink, absently glancing to the side when the crowd cheered. "Worried?"

"You are friends with my man so I worry when I don't see you around yeah." Lincoln had been weary at first, even with Joey's assurances Robbie was nice. It was hard to accept a straight man with any real faith in God could be perfectly fine with gay relationships. Robbie was an open minded Catholic and had not batted so much as an eye when Joey introduced them. Joey was happy and Robbie seemed content he was a decent guy within minutes of meeting him so they had not really had many problems. It was something Lincoln was grateful for, straight male friends were nice to have, "Been busy, or nothing going on you were even remotely interested in?"

"A bit of both really," Robbie answered, ignoring Fitz-Simmons muttering about American football and how it was inferior to British from behind him.

Elena nodded in absent agreement, "Well I am glad you were free tonight, these games are more fun with you here."

Mack smiled when Robbie gave Elena a shy but sincere smile, Robbie did not enjoy being fussed over in public very much. "She's right man, even if football is more fun to play then to watch."

Daisy glanced at the field absently for a moment before focusing on Robbie, he was relaxed and happy two things he needed more of in his life. Sipping her drink she wondered what he was thinking about, "Wait like soccer football, or American football?"

"American, never tried soccer," Mack was faster then he looked but his build was more suited towards American football then any country's soccer.

"It takes a lot of leg work but you shouldn't suck at it," Robbie commented absently, leaning his shoulder against giving metal.

Mack arched a brow considering that, "What do you think Beautiful?"

Elena ran her gaze up and down her man's tall broad frame slowly, "You are light on your feet."

Joey grinned, "I wouldn't want to face him as a goalie, either side of that."

Robbie gave his friend a half smirk, "I would."

Mack blinked, he was sure he had heard something about Robbie and soccer but had not really retained it, "I guess I could give it a try sometime."

"Joey talked me into it once, schooled this white boy hard." Lincoln had fun chasing Joey around the field but in a serious game it would not have been as much fun, less time to flirt and try to steal a kiss with the ball.

Daisy grinned, she had never tried the game herself but it always looked fun when kids did, "Could be fun to mess around learning."

Robbie glanced at Daisy with a slight frown, Daisy was not big on sports and not because she was girl, social activism was time consuming and sports were expensive and needlessly stressful sometimes. "You want a lesson you just have to ask."

"Oh I know," Daisy assured her friend, "I just think on a nice day we could all just meet up and run around the park like a bunch of little kids…you know without being drunk?"

Elena chuckled as she held out what was left of her funnel cake, "Could be fun, count me in."

Mack grinned, Daisy was almost as wild as Elena, "Me too."

Joey watched Daisy tear off a chunk of sugar powered dough, "I'm free."

"I can take a day off from studying to come with," Lincoln would not have as much free time once he started with all his pre-med courses. Joey was being super supportive but he was worried about lashing out in stress.

"Well Fitz and I can come, however running around like a bunch of drunken collage students will be left up to you Americans thank you." Simmons was going to be starting many of the same courses Lincoln was while Fitz was of to do engineering things.

Robbie smirked chuckling softly, "Fair enough, we can hash out a date later."

Daisy nibbled on her sweet content, they would all get together at least once over the summer, two of them were going to become doctors so fun was seriously needed before all that studying. Tearing off a chunk she held it out to Robbie, earning her a bit of a raised brow before he took it from her sharing food was nothing new. "We can compare vaccays and the like in a few days and go from there."

Simmons nodded, she loved planning and schedules, "I would be happy to make a list for you Daisy."

"Thanks Jem, math bad," Daisy grinned at her friend, a total brain but she had a warm caring side that was hard to ignore.

"Americans," Elena teased smirking, math was not her favorite either.

"What about us...whatever you are?" Kara demanded narrowing her eyes at the older curvy brown teen.

"Colombian," Elena answered unimpressed with the little cheerleader and her two followers, "do know where that is besides south?"

Kara scoffed, "As if I need to."

"Estupida nina ruidosa," Elena muttered rolling her dark eyes.

"Excuse you?" Kara demanded hands on her narrow hips. "We speak American in this country, you know that language you were speaking before."

Elena sneered at the younger female, "Maybe you should learn to speak more then one eh?"

"I don't have time to waste on something so useless," Kara informed the older female with a hair flip.

"Inutil dices? Tipico," Elena drawled crossing her arms, typical little know it all.

Kara narrowed her eyes when Daisy chuckled, "Something funny mutt?"

Daisy opened her mouth to tell Kara off only to leave it open when Robbie moved from his relaxed leaning. Gloved fist stopping before it hit Kara square in the face freezing the cheerleaders in shock and fear, Robbie's narrowed eyes were pure hate. Mack had moved to back Elena, Joey and Lincoln were both standing straight and frowning at the three teens. Lowering his fist Robbie snorted at the teen, "Not worth the assault charge."

Kara stood there blinking before glaring mouth opening, "Let's go?" The cheerleader on her right suggested eyeing Robbie with fear, he was pissed and she had heard rumors.

"She's right, let them talk shit they don't matter," The other cheerleader chimed in wanting to get away from the one with burning eyes.

Kara straighten her pleated skirt, "Knew you were a savage, even if you are smart enough to not lay a hand on me."

Daisy glared moving to stand between Robbie and Kara, where did she get off calling Robbie that? So he had brown skin so what, tans were all the rage and he had been born with one. "Daddy being the chief of police won't mater in collage, and mine is a fed so I've got your skanky no ass there."

Kara scoffed, "He's not your dad he's just a white guy with a taste for Asian."

Simmons glared, this girl was most unpleasant, "As apposed to your own who is dating a young women who is only 21? Having a stepmother young enough to be your older sister will be quite interesting will it not?"

Fitz nodded, "Oh aye, she will be able to buy your house the alcohol they will need while tarting themselves out to the rest of the uni like good little slags."

Kara frowned at the white pair, "Why don't you speak English you leprechaun?"

"English, as in the language that originated in _England_ as I did?" Jemma inquired insulted, American public schools were that not poor. "Also leprechauns are Irish, he is Scottish, there _is_ a difference."

"Oh my fucking god you people are all such headaches!" Kara cried in frustration, who gave grammar lessons at a football game?

"And yet you remain, such a noisy little prat," Jemma shook her head in mock dismay.

"Whatever, at least I can't get deported," Kara muttered.

"Who the fuck deports white scientists?" Daisy mocked, seriously.

Kara opened her mouth before closing it and storming off getting various chuckles from the gathered friends. "She _really_ hates you huh Dai?"

Daisy frowned as she glanced at Lincoln, "Well yeah, she'll never forgive me for showing the school what kind of a cunt she is."

Joey smiled hugging Lincoln's arm, "Well thankfully not all white people are racists, no mater what certain sites try to claim."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Teaching your kids all white people are out to get you is just as bad as teaching your white kids all blacks are criminals, or all brown skinned people are terrorists. Shit, as if this world needs more hate in it."

"People will believe what they want to, nothing can change that," Robbie commented evenly, Kara was not worth their time now that she was gone.

"Robbie the zen master is right," Mack agreed nodding, hands closing around Elena's shoulders. "Can't change everyone's minds, ain't worth the headache trying either."

Elena smiled patting a large hand, "She may still learn, it does take collage for some to. Now on to better topics, how big of a party are we having for you all when you graduate?"

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Daisy yawned softly as Robbie stopped in her driveway, as annoying as Kara had been the night had still been pretty good. She would have liked to spend the night talking about insane parties they could throw and other fun things, but some people had work in the morning. Glancing at Robbie she smiled when he turned to meet her gaze, his dark eyes shadowed in the dark car. "You didn't have to scare her like that because she called me a mutt."

Robbie shrugged, "You've done the same for me, you know I always have your back Chica."

"I won't forget," Daisy promised as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Pulling away she grinned at his mildly confused expression, "Thank you Robbie."

"It was nothing," Robbie dismissed, none of them like Kara so it was not hard to come to Daisy's defense.

"No," Daisy corrected hand on his shoulder to hold his attention, "I meant for every time."

Robbie glanced at the delicate appearing hand for a moment before looking up, "It was nothing."

Daisy sighed softly with a fond smile, "I love your lack of overly inflated male ego."

Robbie chuckled softly at familiar teasing, "Not worth the trouble."

Daisy nodded as she opened her door, slipping out she paused when leather closed around her wrist, "If I have something on my face now is a bit too late to tell me."

"I'll be working tomorrow so if you need my call me not home," Robbie informed the teasing girl he was still holding onto.

"Got it, say Hi to Gabe for me yeah?" Daisy wanted him to stay but he had work and a little brother, also now was a shitty time to confess anything. She was still not sure how he would take such a confession, until she was sure he would not run she was afraid to speak.

"When do I not?" Robbie countered as he released his light hod on Daisy's wrist, she was home safe and sound so it was time to go.

Daisy smiled as she closed Lucy's door, careful not to slam it since she was a classic and Robbie's baby. "I'll pass along any news after talking with Jemma, see ya Monday Robbie." It was unlikely they would hook up over the weekend besides over the phone, and that did not exactly count.

Robbie nodded, his schedule was already well known, emergencies aside, "Yeah, you will."

Watching Lucy pull away Daisy sighed softly, he had not had to promise like that but he had. Content Kara had not ruined his evening either she headed inside, might as well get to bed since all the fun was over for the day.

 **2You really got me, now Realmente me tienes, ahora2**

Originally I was not going to do the Kara scene but after reading over 20 all white people are racist posts on tumblr in like 2 days I got annoyed and decided to vent a little. Racist is not a term for just white people, and convincing your kids all white people are out to screw them over is just as bad for race relation as white parents reinforcing negative poc stereotypes to their kids. Seriously. Stop. It.

 **FitzSimmons** will likely only be mentioned or appear in short snippets here and there so if you are currently upset with the pair due to bad writing fear not, they are very season 1-2 here anyway. **MackElena** may become a more central pairing like **Philinda** but not sure yet, God that kiss still makes me insanely happy. Ward and Kara may show up and be annoying/problems later on as well, feel free to tell me if you would enjoy that. Chapter 3 will contain more back story so do not worry there will be some early bonding moments next chapter. If there is anything you would like to see please feel free to suggest it. Any guesses as to Daisy's unique nickname to Robbie are also welcome, not telling until the ending chapter either way.

As always you can find me on tumblr, prompt request are welcome if you have some.


End file.
